Samantha (1983)
Plot Overview Things have been rough for Blake who looks haggard. Krystle is concerned about his obsession with finding Steven alive. Blake knows everyone thinks he is a crazy old fool for clutching onto the belief that Steven is alive and using the services of a psychic. Adam doesn't think Blake is crazy and supports his father. With or without Blake, Alexis is going to go through with the memorial service for Steven. Blake refuses to attend because he knows Steven is alive. During the memorial service, Jeff leaves to get some air, and Fallon actually shows concern. Jeff rejects Fallon's concern and then rejects Kirby's. Adam sees that Jeff is his competition for Kirby's affection. Since Adam is poisoning Jeff, he knows that he will ultimately win this competition so he starts to play hard to get with Kirby. First at the church, and then back at the Carrington mansion where he refers to Kirby as nothing more than the help. Mark shows up at the service to talk with Krystle. Krystle tells him that Blake is not comfortable with the two of them talking. Mark plays the husband card and reminds Krystle they are still married. Krystle will have none of that - her heart is with Blake, as well as the picture in her locket. Alexis questions Mark why he attended the service, and Mark thanks Alexis for ruining his life. Alexis seems genuinely upset that she ruined Mark's life, and I will stick with seems. She is so upset that she goes to Mark at La Mirage and tells him she will do anything to make up for ruining his life. Mark notices that Alexis seems genuinely upset since she is crying and vulnerable. He knows what Alexis needs some "companionship" and they two make love together. The psychic, Dehner, is not getting any sign of Steven and is ready to leave. Clearly, Steven was not happy in the mansion and would not contact him there. Is there something happier of Steven's for the psychic to use to get a reading. Blake runs off to the site of Blaisdel #1 and is followed by Krystle. She tries to comfort Blake as he is clearly in pain. Blake does not need comforting, he needs Steven. Krystle returns to the mansion and breaks down because she cannot reach Blake. Fallon hears the crying and is willing to comfort Krystle. Krystle first rejects her overture, but then returns and the two embrace. Blake, meanwhile, runs off to the Penthouse and demands Steven's jacket from Alexis. Alexis agrees, anything to appease the crazy man. Blake takes the jacket to Dehner and Denher starts to feel something. He feels a present life force, bandages, and an inability to talk. Blake is trying to make sense of it. At the same time Sammy Jo (who now goes by Samantha) is on her way to Denver to get $1 million. At the mansion, Samantha insists on seeing Blake, not Krystle. Blake seems genuinely pleased to see her, and does Samantha have a surprise for him - Steven Daniel Carrington Jr. ("Danny"). Blake beckons the entire family to the mansion, including Alexis and Adam, to introduce his grandson. That is to whom the psychic is referring. Blake says he has accepted Steven's death (quitter) and is glad to welcome his spirit into the house. Krystle is happy to have Danny in the house as he may finally bring the family together and allow for healing. Samantha overhears this and tells Krystle she is being a little presumptuous thinking Samantha and Danny will remain. Krystle looks upset. Now is Samantha going to get that $1 million. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean Carrington * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Paul Shenar ... Jason Dehner * Ivan Bonar ... Reverend Carlton * Gary Hudson ... Attendant * Janis Jamison ... Masseuse Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 26-Oct-1982 to 03-Nov-1982 * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; First Congregational Church (Los Angeles); Immanuel Presbyterian Church (Los Angeles). * Deleted scenes: Krystle briefly talks with Joseph, Blake and Jason Dehner talk about the accident with Ted Dinard, Alexis asks Krystle if Blake is coming at the church while Adam tries to speak to Kirby, Blake asks Joseph to bring Steven's rocking horse to Dehner, Sammy Jo phones Krystle. * Shortened scenes : the family read some Bible verses during the ceremony, Sammy Jo asks Joseph to bring Danny (who is in her car).